Turns out Flying is even faster
by WolfKomoki
Summary: Sebastian Smythe was visiting Barry Allen when the particle accelerator accident happens. After the accident the two become metahumans with Barry as The Flash, and Sebastian as The Vulture. Join as Central has not one, but two super powered metahumans watching over the city, keeping it safe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Flash is owned by The CW. Glee is owned by Fox. Also before you get into this fic, you should know that I only just started Glee. I'm on season 3 where Sebastian was first introduced so if he seems out of character, that's why. Also, I changed up the timing for the particle accelerator a little bit.**  
 **Sebastian wakes up five months after it had been activated. In the show, it was nine months later when Barry woke up from his coma.**

Sebastian remembered the fateful day the particle accelerator was activated. Barry had practically begged him two days prior to come down to see his nerdy device. It would be good to see just what kind of nerdy shit his dorky brother was into, so he flew down there the next day.

The day the accelerator had been activated, Sebastian and Barry had both been in his lab when the lightning came through the skylight, striking them both.

" _As he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down, it was her doom_

 _Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok  
Are you ok, Annie  
Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok  
Are you ok, Annie  
Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok, are you ok Annie?" The speakers played in the room. Neither Sebastian nor Barry had woken from their coma in five months since they were transferred to Star Labs._

 _"What are you doing?" Caitlin asked, slightly amused._

 _"Sebastian likes this song." Cisco chuckled._

 _"How can you possibly know that?" Caitlin asked._

 _"I checked his Facebook page!" Cisco exclaimed._

 _"I mean, they can hear everything, can't they?" Cisco asked._

 _"Auditory functions are the last sensory faculties to degenerate." Caitlin informed. It was then that Sebastian sat straight up, completely panicking._

 _"Oh God, he's awake!" Cisco shrieked._

 _"What? I…Barry! I couldn't get to him in time!" Sebastian shrieked, his mind still thinking that he was back at that day._

 _"Hey, hey, whoa! You're safe Sebastian. You and Barry are safe!" Caitlin tried to get through to him._

 _"Dr. Wells, get down to the cortex, like, right now!" Cisco called._

 _"Can someone tell me where the fuck I am?" Sebastian shouted._

 _"Hey, hey, whoa, whoa, relax. Everything's okay, man. You and your brother are at S.T.A.R. Labs." Cisco told him, slowly putting his hand on his shoulder._

 _"Star Labs? For real? Who are you people anyway?" Sebastian demanded._

 _"I'm Cisco Ramon. That's Caitlin_ _…_ _er Dr. Snow." Cisco greeted._

 _"I need you to urinate in this." Caitlin ordered._

 _"Not this second!" Cisco scoffed._

 _"I don't understand. What the hell happened?" Sebastian shouted, his mind starting to slip again._

 _"Sebastian, you and Barry were struck by lightning." Cisco repeated. What? Lightning? We were struck by lightning? What the fuck!_

 _It was then that Sebastian stared at the bleeding feathers that had molted from his back._

 _"Lightning gave me feathers?" He shrieked, still in disbelief. This had to be some sort of joke right?_

 _"Your muscles should be atrophied, but instead they're in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration, and growth." Caitlin informed. What? Atrophied? Cellular regeneration? Growth? What the hell does any of that fucking gibberish mean?_

 _"Come here, have a seat." Cisco ordered, motioning for Sebastian to sit down. Sebastian did as he was told, waiting for them to explain._

 _"You were in a coma. Unfortunately, Barry didn't wake up. He's still in a coma." Cisco explained._

 _"What? How long?" Sebastian shouted._

 _"Five months. Welcome back, Mr. Smythe." A man in a wheelchair greeted._

 _From that day on they trained Sebastian to use the now, very large brown wings that appeared on his body. It turned out that Sebastian could make his wings disappear until he needed them, which had been very helpful in making him look less like a freak. He still couldn't fly long distances very well, but they told him that they would work on it. It was four months later when Barry woke up, with powers of his own._

 _Barry's powers involved speed, and not that Sebastian would admit it to his brother, but he was envious. All he had were these stupid wings, but Barry, Barry could run faster than Sebastian could even blink._

Sebastian blinked the memories away, sipping the coffee in his hand as he stared at the documents that had been handed to him by Barry's boss. Sebastian was hired as the French translator for the CCPD, and it was a boring job. At least Barry got to work with chemicals. That was always fun to watch. Barry would catch Sebastian singing to himself in French sometimes. He didn't understand a damn word, but a singing Sebastian was a happy Sebastian.

Slowly, he grabbed the paper, pressing the pen down to the paper. It had been quite a while since he had written anything down, and he found that the pen was hurting his hand. Oh, right, he had been in a coma.

He continued writing until he slammed the pen on the desk, in frustration.

"Hey, whoa. Sebastian, slow down. _What's wrong_?" Barry asked with concern. Barry hadn't known Sebastian until after he graduated high school, and after that they had decided to make up for the lost years. What he did know, was that Sebastian had never had a temper like that, that Barry could remember.

"I just can't remember the damn _word_ for this sentence in English!" He shouted. Barry sighed. He couldn't help his brother there. The only French that he knew was _bonjour_ , and even that he was unsure of the meaning.

"Okay, okay. Let's take a break for now. Come on, you can help me with this dna analysis." Barry ordered, trying to calm his brother down before his wings popped out again. When Sebastian was angry, his wings would pop out in a very painful way. Barry will never forget the first time he saw them appear when his brother was angry. His wings had torn themselves, and they were _bleeding_. Sebastian followed Barry's instructions on the dna analysis, making sure to follow the instructions accurately. His mind needed the break, and he was very grateful that Barry let him work with the chemicals for once.

 **A/N: Sebastian's little rant is something that I know all too well. I may not speak French, but I do speak English, and Spanish and ho boy let me tell ya, translations can be annoying as hell. Especially when I forget what a word in the language I'm speaking is.**  
 **Also, I had originally considered keeping Sebastian human, but I couldn't get this image of Winged Metahuman Sebastian with huge brown wings out of my head so, Sebastian is now a metahuman.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian checked his phone to see several text messages from Blaine.

" _Hey Sebastian, how was the particle accelerator?_ "

" _No answer? Well, I guess you were sleeping. I'll text you later."_

" _Sebastian? How was it? Hello?"_

" _Sebastian, where are you?"_

" _Sebastian, please tell me you're okay."_

" _Sebastian, it's been a week. This isn't funny!"_

" _Sebastian, please call me. Tell me you're okay."_

" _Sebastian? Are you still there?"_

" _Sebastian, it_ _'s_ _been a month. Come on man, pick up the phone."_

" _Two months Sebastian. It's been two months."_

" _Where are you Sebastian?"_

" _Three months. It's been three months."_

" _I'm starting to lose hope man."_

" _Sebastian, give me some sort of sign."_

" _Four months. It's been four months, man."_

" _Five months. It's been five months."_

" _Where are you man? Call me."_

Sebastian couldn't take it anymore, and that's when he opened his wings, slowly flying into the air, his phone in his pocket as he flew. New York was quite a bit of a journey, but Sebastian knew that he needed to take this journey. The Team would probably be pissed at him for flying over five hours, but Sebastian had to do this.

Soon enough, he was soaring, and it was at this point that he understood how Barry feels when he runs. After five hours, and twelve minutes, he landed on the ground, grabbing his phone, as he searched through his phone for a physical address. Eventually he found one, and that's when he decided to fly there. After about forty minutes he was hovering above Blaine's house, and that's when he landed, forcing his wings to disappear.

Sebastian thought of what flying felt like. Flying was like pure adrenaline, and joy. Sebastian never wanted to come down when he was up there. He was also feeling a bit nervous though. What exactly was he going to tell them? That he was in a coma for five months and woke up with the ability to sprout wings? Yeah, right. He could tell them about the lightning and the coma, leaving the particle accelerator and the wings out of the equation for now. Slowly, he placed his hand on the door, gently knocking as he waited for a response.

Eventually the door opened to reveal Blaine standing inside. What Sebastian wasn't expecting was to see Kurt. Oh, right, they were married now.

"Well, don't just stand there. Get your ass in here!" Blaine ordered, and that's when Sebastian slowly walked inside, closing the door. It was then that he was greeted with a hug from both Blaine, and Kurt. Sebastian would have expected the hug from Blaine, but Kurt? That was unexpected.

"Where the hell have you _been_ man? We've been worried sick!" Kurt shrieked.

"Do you know of a town called Central City?" Sebastian asked.

"I've heard of it, why?" Blaine asked.

"Well, my brother Barry Allen had invited me to watch some machine called a Particle Accelerator turn on, so I decided to fly out there." Sebastian started.

"Hold up." Blaine interrupted.

"Did you just say that you have a _brother_?" Kurt shrieked.

"Yeah, turns out I have a twin. We met after we both graduated from high school." Sebastian explained.

"So, what happened then?" Blaine asked.

"Well, it started storming, which wouldn't have seemed like much, but apparently, the people in charge of the machine were worried that the adverse weather would cause it to malfunction. Except, a malfunction is a fucking understatement. The device _exploded._ " Sebastian chuckled.

"Jesus! What happened next?" Blaine demanded.

"Well, Barry and I were in his lab when we were both struck by lightning." Sebastian continued.

"You were struck… by _lightning_?" Kurt shrieked.

"Yeah. Apparently, it put both of us in a coma. It was five months when I woke up, but Barry, he didn't wake up until nine months later." Sebastian chuckled.

"But I don't understand. How are you still…" Blaine's voice trailed off. _Shit, I should have known that it would come to this. Fuck, what the hell am I going to do?_ Sebastian felt a feeling of pain, and that's when he realized that his wings had sprouted under the couch. It was at this point that he started screaming in pain, feeling his wings tearing under the couch.

"Sebastian? What's going on?" Kurt shrieked, getting up from the couch. It was then he noticed that the bottom of the couch was covered in blood.

"Oh, my God, Blaine! Get up!" Kurt shrieked as Blaine got up. When they finally got up, Sebastian passed out from the pain. When Sebastian passed out from the pain, it was then that they noticed brown, torn wings against his back.

"How… when… when the hell did Sebastian have _wings_?" Blaine shrieked.

"Dude, admire them later. They're torn!" Kurt shrieked, and that's when they both carried Sebastian to a bed. It was then that they could see the full extent of the damage. The top and bottom portion of the wings were torn, but the middle, the middle portion was broken.

"Damn!" Kurt swore, going to fetch some medical supplies. After thirty minutes he returned, and that's when he started washing Sebastian's wings.

"I've never seen so much blood in my life. Do you even know how to care for this kind of thing?" Blaine shrieked.

"In a canary, maybe! Not a fully grown adult!" Kurt shrieked. Finally, he managed to clean all the blood, and that was when he wrapped the broken parts of Sebastian's wings. It was around twelve the next morning when Sebastian slowly opened his eyes.

"Sebastian? You with us?" Kurt called.

"Jesus Christ Caitlin, don't yell so loud!" Sebastian complained, thinking that he was back at Star Labs.

"Sebastian, it's Kurt." Kurt spoke. Blaine was confused, who's Caitlin? It was then that Sebastian's vision finally focused.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked with confusion.

"You tell me. You're the one that apparently has wings." Kurt demanded.

"Well, it turns out that the dark matter from the particle accelerator, the explosion, the chemicals, and the lightning scrambled Barry and I's DNA, and it turned us into what we're calling Metahumans, which are basically people that were affected by the accelerator, turned me into a metahuman, and these wings are the result." Sebastian explained.

"Wow, that's crazy!" Kurt exclaimed.

"How are my wings?" Sebastian asked. Blaine slowly unwrapped them, and that's when he sighed.

"They're still broken man, sorry." Blaine informed, slowly wrapping them up again.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sebastian stared at the date on the clock on the wall, he sighed. Today was the anniversary of his and Barry's birth mom Nora's death. Staring out the window, he began to sing.

" _Ce n'est qu'une larme_

 _Juste un reste du passé_

 _Dont je m'éloigne_

 _Mais qui ne cesse de me hanter_

 _Ce n'est qu'une lame_

 _Qui entaille mes pensées_

 _Je retrouve mon âme_

 _Ton regard me donne envie d'avancer_

 _Eh eh, oh oh_

 _Laisse-moi l'oublier_

 _Eh eh, oh oh_

 _Laisse-moi l'effacer_

 _Eh eh, oh oh_

 _Pour mieux tout te donner_

 _Eh eh, oh oh_

 _J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur_

 _Mais je n'ai plus les mots, no oh oh_

 _J'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur_

 _Mais ces mots sonnent faux, wo ouh oh_

 _Je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois_

 _Baby, pardonne-moi si je fais un faux pas_

 _Tu sais, j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon coeur_

 _Mais je n'ai plus les mots, no oh oh..."_ As Sebastian sang the song, tears poured down his cheeks as he thought of their father. Not only had the bastard killed his and Barry's mother, but Sebastian wasn't there that day, so poor Barry had had to deal with his delusions on his own. Only, Sebastian wasn't so sure that it was a delusion at this point. Barry was a speedster, who's to say that there wasn't another speedster back then?

Sebastian looked up when Kurt gently placed his hand on his shoulder, and that's when he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Sorry, it's just that today's not a good day for me." He apologized.

"It's cool dude. Don't worry about it." Blaine told him.

"Well, I'm going to get us something to eat." Kurt told them as he went to get three plates of food. Once he did that, he returned to the room, handing one plate to Sebastian, the other to Blaine. After Sebastian ate the food, he called Barry.

"Sebastian! Where the hell are you? You're not gonna believe who Harrison Wells is!" Barry shrieked.

"I'm in New York with some old friends, but my wings are broken. It'll probably be a little while. Sorry Bar." Sebastian answered.

"Okay, well, I'll wait to tell you in person then." Barry told him.

"Hey, are you okay? I know what today is like for you." Sebastian asked.

"It's just, I miss your singing. It's quiet without you." Barry answered.

" _It's funny how things, they change  
The clouds they part, rearrange for me  
Faces of strangers and I have no familiars to help me see  
Where is home, I want you to know_

 _That I wish you were here  
I wish you were here_

 _Sometimes I wonder if God hides out in cities to set us free  
'cause yeah, this room is crowded  
But I am so alone in it, help me please  
Where is home, I want you to know_

 _That I wish you were here  
I wish you were here"_ Sebastian sang over the phone. Sebastian had no idea if Barry could sing, but he would have to drag him out to karaoke sometime if he could.

"Thanks man. You sure you don't need me to Flash over there?" Barry asked.

"If you think you can handle it. Don't push yourself too much man, we don't know how your body could handle such a distance." Sebastian protested. To be honest, he didn't want Barry to see him this way, paralyzed while his wings were broken.

"Okay, bye Seb." Barry told him as he hung up the phone. Kurt slowly unwrapped his wings as he took a look at them.

"Hey, I'm going to try to cut away some of the tearing. Is that okay?" Kurt asked.

"Okay." Sebastian breathed, slowly falling asleep. The pain hadn't been as bad as it had been, so he let himself sleep. When Barry had received Sebastian's call, he knew something was wrong. For one thing, he sounded like he was in pain. Another, he sounded like he was about to cry. And then it dawned on him. _Oh shit, I forgot that was today._

Barry didn't think twice as he started running, tracking the location of the call with Cisco's help. It was four hours later when he arrived, and that's when he tracked Sebastian down to his friend's house.

Slowly he knocked on the door, and that's when Kurt answered the door.

"You must be Barry. Come in, I really think he needs you." Kurt smiled as Barry walked inside, following them to the room that Sebastian was in. Barry slowly unwrapped Sebastian's wings, getting the scissors as he gently cut off the torn ends of his wings.

Barry watched as the torn feathers fell off, and that's when he wrapped the broken ends back up.

"There, maybe now his wings can start to heal properly." Barry smiled.

"So, I gotta ask, can you sing?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, I've never tried it." Barry admitted.

"You've totally got to go to a karaoke night with Sebastian sometime." Blaine chuckled.

"Maybe I will." Barry chuckled. It was the next day when Sebastian's wings were totally healed.

"Come on Seb, let's get you home." Barry told him as he helped him outside. Once he did that, Sebastian put Barry on his back, flying him back home after five hours and twelve minutes.

"That…was… _amazing_!" Barry shouted.

"Race you back to Star Labs?" Sebastian offered.

"Only if you think you can keep up." Barry smirked.

"Ha! Just make sure you find the finish line after you eat my dust!" Sebastian smirked, flying off as they began their race. When Barry finally got to Star Labs, he was shocked to find Sebastian sitting there waiting for him.

"Finally, slow poke! I was worried you'd keeled over on me!" Sebastian laughed.

"You… _how_?" Barry shrieked.

"Turns out flying is even faster." Sebastian answered simply.

"Speaking of which, we should go to a karaoke night. I'd love to hear you sing." Sebastian offered.

"Okay, sure. As long as you don't get embarrassed if people's ears start bleeding." Barry chuckled.

"Aw, come on, you're not that bad, are you?" Sebastian chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs that are featured in this fic, though this being partially a Glee fanfic, you probably should have known that.**

Barry and Sebastian were currently sitting on Barry's couch discussing their karaoke plans.

"So, I've invited Kurt and Blaine down. You said Cisco and Caitlin were coming. But, what duet are we going to do?" Sebastian asked.

"Want to do Broken?" Barry offered.

"Perfect! It'd be a great song to sing from yesterday." Sebastian smiled. After that, they went down to the karaoke bar, Cisco, Kurt, Blaine, Caitlin, Sebastian, and Barry walking in.

Sebastian had rented the place out, figuring it was the least he could do.

Blaine was the first one to sing, a solo.

" _You don't understand what it is  
That makes me tick  
But you wish you did  
You always second guess,_

 _wonder if i say yes  
but you just lose out every time_

If you only knew what i talked about  
When I'm with my friends just hangin' out  
Then you'd have the inside scoop  
On what to say, what to do  
That way when you play the game  
Baby you could never lose

 _Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall" _He sang. Barry watched the performance with amazement, both at his singing and his dancing.

Next it was Kurt's turn to sing his solo.

" _We are the crowd  
We're coming out  
Got my flash on it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It's so magical  
We'd be so fantastic, oh_

Leather and jeans  
Garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us  
It don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing lights  
'Cause you know that baby I

I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-Paparazzi"

He sang.

Finally it was time for Sebastian and Barry to sing their duet.

" _I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore.

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

 _'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore"

Barry and Sebastian sang. It turns out that Barry can sing just as amazing as Sebastian, and this duet proved it.

"Damn Barry! I never knew you could sing like _that_!" Sebastian gasped. Come to think of it, when did Barry ever sing? Was he embarrassed? It was then that Sebastian could feel his mind slipping.

" _NO_!" He shouted, his mind back on the day that he had found out about Karofsky's suicide attempt.

"It was supposed to be a harmless _joke_! He wasn't supposed to _try to do that!_ " He shouted.

"Sebastian, _look at me_ man, this happened a long time ago. This isn't happening _now_." Barry tried to get through to him. Caitlin had warned Barry that Sebastian may have moments where his memory would slip, but it was still scary when it happened.

"Sebastian, we're not in high school anymore. Karofsky is okay now." Kurt spoke, trying to get through to him. _Karofsky is okay now_.

Hearing these words helped calm Sebastian a bit, and that's when he slowly relaxed.

"Did I relapse again?" Sebastian asked, staring at everyone's confused faces.

"Yeah, buddy you did. Are you okay now?" Barry asked with concern.

"How bad was it?" Sebastian asked. He hated reliving these relapses, but he had to know, for his own sake.

"You were reliving Karofsky's suicide attempt." Kurt sighed.

"Oh. Sorry you had to witness that. I didn't want you to find out this way." Sebastian apologizes. _Or ever._ He thinks, now just wanting to go home. Stupid, stupid relapses.

Sebastian returned to work with Barry the next day, getting to work on the translations that he was now behind on.

"You could try saying the words out loud. Maybe it could help." Barry suggested. Sebastian decided to take his advice, muttering the words on the paper aloud as he wrote down the translations. The process was much smoother now, thanks to Barry's suggestion. Sebastian was about a third of the way into the translations, when he felt himself relapsing again.

"Barry I'm sorry." Sebastian started sobbing.

"Sebastian?" Barry asked, getting up in seconds.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you in time!" Sebastian sobbed.

"Hey, hey, shh… shh… I'm okay Seb, I'm okay now." Barry called, grabbing Sebastian's hand as he placed it against his chest, hoping that he could feel his heart beating.

"Feel that? My heart's still beating. I'm okay." Barry spoke in a reassuring manner. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Barry, sobbing into his chest as Barry gently patted his back. This had been the worst of Sebastian's relapses. Sebastian was back to the day that they had both been struck by lightning.

"Shh…shh… I'm alright, I'm alright Seb." Barry breathed, still holding Sebastian as tightly as he could. Finally, finally Sebastian stops sobbing, and that's when he slowly looks at Barry.

"It happened again, didn't it? I'm sick of this shit!" Sebastian shrieked.

"I know man, it's just your brain's way of healing." Barry apologized.

"I just want it to be over. I hate having these relapses, because it's always the most shittiest days of the Sebastian Smythe shit show and I'm fucking sick of it!" Sebastian shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bette Sans Souci? I need you to come with me." Barry called, trying to calm the obviously very confused woman.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted, panicking as her hand touched the emblem on Barry's suit. She began to panic more, he was going to blow up if he didn't take off those clothes!

"Get whatever you're wearing off you! Hurry!" She shouted, and that's when Barry took his clothes off in mere seconds, running away as the suit, and his underwear exploded.

"Barry? Can you hear me? Barry?" Cisco shouted, panicking when he didn't answer after the explosion.

"There must be a perfectly reasonable explanation for why he's not answering!" Caitlin reminded him. And that was when Barry raced inside Star Labs, Stark naked.

"Uh…" Cisco mumbled, stunned at the fact that Barry was naked.

"Don't ask." Barry pleaded.

"Okay, I'm going to ask." Sebastian started giggling.

"Why the hell are you _naked_?" He guffawed.

"Yeah, um I kind of managed to explode the suit and my underwear." Barry answered, completely embarrassed as he changed into some extra clothes they had lying around.

"You… _what_?" Cisco shrieked.

"Fun fact about Bette Sans Souci. She's not carrying bombs. She touched the emblem on the suit and turned it into a bomb. She's a meta-human. With the ability to cause spontaneous combustion upon tactile contact. She blew up my suit." Barry explained.

"I don't think she meant to hurt me." Barry admitted.

"Well, her being a meta-human explains General Eiling's interest in her. And why he stole the case from us. He didn't want anyone to know what she could do." Caitlin informed.  
"We have to find her before he does!" Barry demanded.

"Bro, relax. I got this!" Sebastian told him, flying out of Star Labs as he went on the search for her. Eventually he found her, or rather her corpse.

"Aww shit! Guys we have a problem!" Sebastian spoke to the ear pieces.

"Vulture what happened? Is Bette okay?" Barry spoke in his ear.

"No man, she's dead!" Sebastian panicked.

"She's glowing. She's gonna detonate!" Sebastian shrieked.

"Oh, my God, a mass that size, the explosion, it would be... Devastating!" Caitlin shrieked.

"Seb where are you? I have to get you out of there!" Barry pleaded.

"There's no time! Can I fly on water?" Sebastian asked.

"Seb this is crazy! Get out of there!" Barry pleaded.

"How fast would I have to fly?" Sebastian demanded.

"Assuming your weight... 450 pounds of force per step for vertical suspension. Accounting for fluid drag. Approximately 650 miles an hour!" Cisco panicked.

"Seb, you have to outfly the blast or you'll die too!" Barry shouted as Sebastian grabbed her body, flying faster than he ever had until his wings glided against the water. Eventually he threw her in a large ocean, and that's when he flew away from the blast, his wings, feeling like they were on fire as he tried to out fly the blast. Sebastian was too slow to out run it, and that's when he flew on the top of the highest building he could find, feeling the force of the blast explode from a distance.

"Sebastian? Sebastian!" Barry called when he didn't answer. Sebastian couldn't be dead, he can't be! Barry sighed with relief when Sebastian started breathing in the speakers from the ear pieces.

"Sebastian, come on back man." Barry pleaded, sighing in relief.

"Okay!" Sebastian shouted, his hearing in one ear shot as he started flying back. After about four hours, Sebastian flew inside, his wings completely disintegrating as he fell against the floor.

"Oh my God! Sebastian your wings! Why, why did you go after her? It should have been me! What if you had _died_ man?" Barry shrieked, helping him up from the floor.

"Like hell I would risk your life like that. _Fuck off_ if you ever ask me to do something like that because the answer will always be no." Sebastian growled.

"Sebastian!" Caitlin warned.

"It's fine, Caitlin. He has a point, as harsh as he made that point." Cisco agreed. Sebastian can be a bit of a dick, but he was a good brother.

"Don't worry Seb, we'll get your wings back." Barry told him as he helped him to one of the cots.

"You guys should hear Barry sing." Sebastian smiled.

"Dude, not this again." Barry protested.

"Why not? Are you that bad?" Cisco asked. Barry sighed, mentally preparing himself before he sang.

" _Somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

 _Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me_

 _Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh, why can't I?_

 _If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow.  
Why, oh, why can't I?_" Barry sang. Cisco, and Harrison Wells both stared in shock when Barry started singing. _Barry can sing?_ Sebastian had fallen asleep to Barry's voice, exhausted from having to outrun the blast.

Barry decided to watch over Sebastian tonight, not wanting to leave him alone. It was around six the next day that Barry noticed small feathers growing over Sebastian's back.

It was early the next morning when Sebastian slowly opened his eyes.

"What, are you watching me sleep now?" Sebastian teased.

"Good morning to you two Seb. Guess what?" Barry asked.

"What Barry, what is it?" Sebastian asked.

"Your wings have started to grow back." Barry smiled.

"For real?! I thought they were gone forever!" Sebastian shrieked. It was then that he felt his mind start to slip. _No, no not now!_

"Trent, I got this. Bummer about Blaine, he was pretty. He shouldn't have gotten in the way, though. That slushee was meant for Kurt." Sebastian spoke.

"Sebastian. Do you know where you are?" Barry asked. He had relapsed again, and Barry didn't know how far back he was right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I got a request to have the New Directions meet Barry. Enjoy.**

Sebastian's wings grew back two days later, much to his and Barry's relief.

"This came in the mail for you." Barry called, handing an envelope to Sebastian.

"What are you my secretary now?" Sebastian teased.

"Well, it is our apartment." Barry chuckled. Slowly Sebastian opened it.

" _You are cordially invited to the annual Warbler-New Directions Glee club reunion this Saturday. We hope you'll be there._ " The invitation read.

"What's that?" Barry asked, sitting on the couch next to Sebastian.

"My old Glee club The Warblers, is having a reunion with the other Glee club the New Directions this Saturday." Sebastian answered.

"Dude you have to take me with you!" Barry pleaded.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to go, but if you want to, then I'll take you." Sebastian admitted.

"Shouldn't we start packing?" Barry asked. They only had two days to get there, and Barry wanted to get there early.

"Probably." Sebastian informed as Barry got to work. He chuckled as he watched him use his speed to pack everything. After two minutes, he was done.

"Damn, that was fast even for you!" Sebastian chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I'm excited." Barry admitted.

"So how are we going to get there?" Sebastian asks.

"I was thinking we could rent a van and drive there." Barry answered.

"Eww, a car? How boring." Sebastian complained.

"I know, but there's no way we're running or flying there." Barry informed. It was two hours later when Barry returned to the apartment with the rental, slowly walking inside.

"Well, we'd better pack this stuff up." Sebastian muttered as Barry helped pack the stuff in the rental. Once they closed the trunk, Sebastian decided to drive them there. They arrived sometime on Friday, and that's when Sebastian checked them both into a motel.

"You feeling nervous about tomorrow?" Barry asked.

"No. Why? Are you?" Sebastian asked.

"A little. I don't really know these people." Barry admitted.

"You know what you need?" Sebastian asked.

"What?" Barry asked.

"Some food. I'm starving!" Sebastian chuckled, and that's when Barry ordered six boxes of pizza. It was an hour later when the pizza arrived, and that's when Sebastian decided to pay for it.

"Jalapeños, really?" Sebastian asked, taking a bite of the pizza.

"What? I like them." Barry chuckled.

"Where do you put all that food?" Sebastian asks. Barry chuckles at that statement.

"So, you said something about Harrison Well's identity?" Sebastian asks.

"Well, it's nothing concrete, but I think he might be the man in yellow." Barry answers.

"That guy is pretty shady. I'm just glad to be away from his shady ass for a couple days." Sebastian admits.

"You scared the hell out of me with Bette, you know that?" Barry tells him.

"I did?" Sebastian asks.

"Of course, you did. When that bomb went off and you weren't answering it scared the hell out of me." Barry scoffs.

"Well, I'll try not to do that again. Come on, let's go out for ice cream." Sebastian offers.

"I thought I was the only weirdo that likes to eat ice cream in the middle of winter." Barry smiles, getting in the rental with Sebastian.

After a forty-minute drive, they decide to go to Dairy Queen.

Barry had ordered four ice cream cones, and Sebastian decided to get a blizzard. It was around eight at night when they decided to go to bed.

When the clock strikes noon, Sebastian and Barry get in the rental, Sebastian driving them to the building the reunion was in.

"Why don't you go in first? I gotta get some things from the back." Sebastian pleaded.

"I…okay." Barry muttered, slowly walking inside. _Come on Seb, I don't know these people like you do._ He sighs.

"Well, if it isn't the biggest douche on the planet. How have you been Sebastian?" Santana greets, thinking that Barry was Sebastian. _Should I…Should I tell her? Maybe I should just walk away. Yeah, I'm walking away now._ Barry thinks.

"Dude, back off. We're not in high school anymore!" Nick snaps. Barry lets out a silent _thank you_ when Nick speaks up.

"Well, if it isn't Sebastian. Thrown any rock salt in people's faces lately?" Rachel scoffs. _Sebastian hurry the hell up already! This is getting awkward!_

"No, why the hell would h-I do that?" Barry asks, catching himself before he reveals too much.

"Because that's what you do?" Quinn scoffed. _Well, this is turning out to be a mistake._ Barry sighs.

"Come on guys, why are you all being so mean?" Brittany asked. _Thank you! What the hell is their problem?_

"Because he's an asshole? Come on, have you forgotten what he's done?" Puck scoffed. _Really? You guys are holding a grudge over something that happened in high school?_

"Guys, come on. High school was a long time ago." Mike sighs, trying to settle them down.

"Yeah guys. Lay off a bit!" Sam calls. _Oh God, if they don't stop I might just Flash out of here._ Barry panics.

"Guys, that's totally not cool! Back off will ya?" Blaine demands, wanting them to lay off Barry. He decided to wait for Sebastian to walk in, so he wouldn't be made fun of, if he tells them that they weren't talking to Sebastian. _Please back off, you're making me uncomfortable._ Barry thinks.

"Guys, can't we all just get along?" Artie asks, wheeling over there. _Apparently not, these guys really hate my brother._

"Not with _him_ we can't. Why was he even invited?" Tina scoffed. Kurt walked into the room, mouthing a silent _I'm sorry_ to Barry.

"Guys, come on. We came out here to have a reunion, not a fight." Mercedes sighed.

"Well, he should have thought about that before coming here." Kitty scoffed. _If one more person insults Sebastian, I might lose it!_ Barry thinks. Finally, Sebastian walks in carrying a bunch of gifts.

"What the hell?" Santana shrieks.

"There's two of them!" Rachel gasps.

"Is this what hell is like?" Quinn asks.

"Maybe he's a clone." Brittany offers.

"A clone? Really?" Puck scoffs, trying not to laugh.

"I'd say he's an evil twin, but Sebastian pretty much has that covered." Mike chuckled.

"Maybe he's an alien." Sam offered.

"Or, he's a twin." Tina scoffed.

"Or he's a shapeshifter." Artie offers.

"Come on guys, a shapeshifter? Really?" Mercedes scoffed.

"Or he could be a cousin." Kitty scoffs.

"To answer your questions, I'm Barry Allen, Sebastian's twin." Barry finally speaks, trying not to laugh at their theories.

"Well, I guess we should all apologize." The new directions told him.

"Thank you." Barry told them, still not sure how he felt about them.

"Well, what now?" Blaine asks.

"We sing, duh." Kurt scoffed.

"Couldn't we get to know Barry first?" David asks.

"What better way than song?" Jeff asks.

"Can he even sing though?" Thad asks.

"Well, we don't know unless we try." Trent smirks.

"Well, what are you waiting for Barry?" Hunter asks. _These people and their singing. Well, I guess I have no choice now._

" _I hate feeling like this_  
 _I'm so tired of trying to fight this_  
 _I'm asleep and all I dream of_

 _Is waking to you_  
 _Tell me that you will listen_  
 _Your touch is what I'm missing_  
 _And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_

 _Comatose_  
 _I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

 _I don't wanna live_  
 _I don't wanna breathe_  
 _'les I feel you next to me_  
 _you take the pain I feel_  
 _waking up to you never felt so real_  
 _I don't wanna sleep_  
 _I don't wanna dream_  
 _'cause my dreams don't comfort me_  
 _The way you make me feel_  
 _Waking up to you never felt so real_

 _I hate living without you_  
 _Dead wrong to ever doubt you_  
 _But my demons lay in waiting_  
 _Tempting me away_  
 _Oh how I adore you_  
 _Oh how I thirst for you_  
 _Oh how I need you_

 _Comatose_  
 _I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

"Barry sang, watching as they stared in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

It was about three days later when Barry and Sebastian returned to Central City, slowly walking into their apartment as they unpacked. Once they did that, they got dressed for work, and that's when Barry ran there. Sebastian flew there, of course, and that's when he made his wings disappear, slowly walking into the precinct.

When Barry and Sebastian walked into the precinct, they noticed a mysterious figure in the back, wearing cat eye sunglasses. When she removed her sunglasses, her eyes glowed gold, and that's when Barry and Sebastian collapsed, completely unconscious.

"Sorry dears, but I want to have a little fun with you." She giggled, putting her glasses back on as she disappeared. Eddie, Captain Singh, and Joe were in the next room, unaware of what had just happened.

"So, when's Barry and Sebastian supposed to get back? It's lonely without them." David asks.

"Sometime today." Joe answered, and that was when they walked into the main room of the precinct.

"What the hell?" Eddie shrieks, seeing both Barry and Sebastian on the ground, completely unconscious.

"Oh God!" David shrieked, running over to them with Joe and Eddie. David pressed his fingers under Barry's neck, checking for a pulse, Eddie doing the same to Sebastian.

"Oh God, Joe, Barry's pulse is way too fast!" David panicked.

"So is Sebastian's!" Eddie panicked.

"Stay with me, oh God stay with me!" David panics.

"We need to get them to Star Labs! They'll know how to help!" Joe shrieked.

"Star Labs? Joe, are you _insane_?" Eddie shrieks.

"No hospital can take care of my sons Thawne! Now take them there!" Joe snapped. That was all they needed to convince Eddie to strap them in the back of one of the police vans, driving them to Star Labs with Joe in the passenger seat. It was about an hour later when they arrived, carrying them both inside of Star Labs.

"Oh, my God!" Caitlin shrieks, taking Barry down to the medical bay as she hooked him up to the monitors. Cisco hooked Sebastian to the monitors, and suddenly it was like the day they were both struck by lightning all over again.

"You'll take care of them, right?" David asks.

"Of course, we will. Don't you worry." Caitlin informs, motioning for them to leave.

"Thank you." Eddie sighs, returning with David to the precinct. Joe had elected to stay behind, not willing to leave his sons in this condition.

"Smythe! Allen! Wake up! You're on!" A voice calls from backstage. Slowly, they both open their eyes to find themselves in the backstage of a theater.

"Iris? What's going on? Where are we?" Barry asks.

"Iris? Who the hell is Iris. My name is Millie kid!" Not-Iris speaks.

"Okay, Millie. Where the hell are we?" Barry asks.

"What did you party too hard last night kid? You're at the Blue jay theater!" Not-Iris chuckles.

"Look lady, we don't have a _clue_ of what's going on right now!" Sebastian growls.

"What's going on is that I decided to have a little fun with you." A woman wearing pink, cat eye glasses smirks.

"Yeah, well, I don't want any part of your _fun_. Let us go, _now_!" Sebastian growls.

"Afraid I can't do that darling." The woman smirks.

"Oh yeah, and why the hell not?" Sebastian growls.

"Because the only way for you two to get out of here, is to play your roles." The woman taunts.

"For how long?" Barry asks, trying a friendlier approach.

"Until you get to the end of the script. Toodles!" The woman laughs, vanishing into thin air.

"Barry, Sebastian, get your asses on this stage!" Millie calls.

"Well, we've got to follow the script, come on." Barry sighs, walking up on the stage.

"Folks, do we have a treat for you today. We would like to welcome our very own Sebastian Smythe and Barry Allen to sing for you tonight. Take it away boys!" Not-Caitlin announces on stage. It appeared that the world that they were in was set in the 1940's, so modern songs are out.

" _I really can't stay_

 _(But baby, it's cold outside)_

 _I've got to go away_

 _(But baby, it's cold outside)_

 _This evening has been_

 _(Been hoping that you'd drop in)_

 _So very nice_

 _(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)_

 _My mother will start to worry_

 _(Beautiful, what's your hurry)_

 _And Father will be pacing the floor_

 _(Listen to the fireplace roar)_

 _So really I'd better scurry_

 _(Beautiful, please don't hurry)_

 _Well, maybe just a half a drink more_

 _(Put some records on while I pour)_

 _The neighbors might think_

 _(But baby it's bad out there)_

 _Say, what's in this drink?_

 _(No cabs to be had out there)_

 _I wish I knew how_

 _(Your eyes are like starlight now)_

 _To break the spell_

 _(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)_

 _I ought to say no no no sir_

 _(Mind if I move in closer?)_

 _At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

 _(What's the sense of hurting my pride?)_

 _I really can't stay_

 _(Oh baby don't hold out)_

 _AH BUT ITS COLD OUTSIDE!_

 _I simply must go'_

 _(But baby, it's cold outside)_

 _The answer is no'_

 _(But baby, it's cold outside)"_ They sang, gripping the microphones as they stared out at the crowd. Soon enough the crowd was cheering for them, and that's when they were forced off the stage.

"Nice job kids, here's your pay for the week." Not-Joe greets. Apparently minimum wage in this time was thirty cents.

"Don't let me catch you drinking back there again. This is an alcohol-free establishment, you understand?" Not-Joe greets.

"Yes, sir." Barry greets.

"I told you, enough with this, sir stuff. The name's James." Not-Joe sighed.

"Oh, and make sure you dress nice tonight. We want to show our guests a good time tonight, eh?" James winks.

"I…what? A good time?" Barry asks with confusion.

"I wasn't talking about making whoopie or anything. I was talking about courting." James chuckles, seeing the embarrassment on Barry's face. _Thank God._ Barry sighs with relief.

 **[A/N:**

 **Slang Notes:**

Make whoopie- **Sexual Intercourse**  
Courting- **Dating]**


	8. Chapter 8

James's words ran through Sebastian's head. _Make sure you dress nice tonight. We want to show our guests a good time tonight, eh?_

But what else could that be but sex? _I wasn't talking about making whoopie or anything. I was talking about courting._

But if he wasn't giving the guests sex, then what was he doing?

"Dude, I think they're paying us to go on a date with these people!" Sebastian whispers.

"When we get out of here, let's never mention this place, ever." Barry whines. Barry and Sebastian had borrowed a suit from the costume department, being too poor to afford one of their own. Slowly, they each sit at a table marked with hearts, waiting for the person that they would date, or rather court tonight. Barry waited until he was greeted by Not-Caitlin.

"Hi. I'm Barry Allen, and you are?" Barry asks, knowing that her name is not Caitlin.

"I'm Janet." Not-Caitlin greets.

"Well hi Janet." Barry smiles.

"Listen, I know you're only doing this for the money. Here, it's everything I have." Janet sighs, handing him two dollars in cash. Barry's eyes widened at the amount. _It's not that much now, but we're in the forties, so that's a lot of money._

"I can't take this much money!" Barry protests. Barry's heart almost stopped when she pulled a gun out of her purse.

"Hey, hey whoa. What are you doing?" Barry gasps.

"You're breaking _the script_." She growls.

"How was I supposed to know when you haven't _given_ me a script!" Barry shouts, and that's when Sebastian runs over there.

"I'm sorry, but you didn't make it to the end of the script." Janet apologizes, and that's when she fires the gun at Barry's leg.

"NO!" Sebastian shouts, and that's when the room shifts.

They were backstage now, only they weren't the stars of the show anymore.

"Barry no, hold on Barry, _please_!" Sebastian cries. In here, wherever here was, they were completely human. It was at that second that Janet shot Sebastian in the leg.

 _"What's going on?" Cisco shouts, watching Barry and Sebastian's bodies start violently seizing. The heart monitors were rapidly beeping as they seized._

 _"I don't know, it's like their bodies think that they're in pain. If we don't find a way to ease their pain, their heart could stop!" Caitlin shrieks._

 _"Morphine! What if we create a dose specific to them?" Cisco panics. Sebastian and Barry were dying, they had to do something!_

 _"There! I think this dose will work!" Caitlin shrieks, injecting them both with the morphine._

Barry and Sebastian slowly open their eyes to realize that they were both in a hospital. Also, they didn't feel any pain anymore.

"Allen? Smythe? You with me?" James asks, watching as they both finally came around.

"What happened?" Barry asked, slowly, looking over toward Not-Joe's face.

"The woman you were supposed to take on a date last night had a gun in her purse and she shot you. She also shot Sebastian, before I could get the gun off her and call the police, and an ambulance. God, I was so scared that I had lost you two." James sobs, still rather scarred from the event.

"Sorry for worrying you." Sebastian yawned, going back to sleep. Barry also went back to sleep, exhausted from being shot in the leg.

The woman with the sunglasses was back, appearing in the hospital room as Sebastian slowly opened his eyes.

"What now?" Sebastian whines.

"It's time for the next script!" She smiles, changing to a different scenery as she disappeared. When the scenery had changed, Barry and Sebastian were completely healed, the bullets having been removed from their bodies. This time, they were standing over their own graves.

"What the hell?" Barry asks, touching the grave. Immediately, he noticed something was wrong. He couldn't feel his heart beating in his chest anymore. Sebastian also couldn't feel his heart beating in his chest.

"Dude, I think we're dead in this script!" Barry shrieks. Sebastian looks up as James walks towards their graves, carrying flowers.

"The hospital said there was nothing they could do. No one was able to get to you in time before you drowned." He sobs.

"Oh, right, there was no cpr in the 40's." Barry remembers.

"James?" Sebastian asks, slowly walking over to him.

"James, look at me." He pleads, placing an icy hand on his shoulders. James doesn't even look up, too lost in his grief to care.

 _Cisco jumped when both Barry and Sebastian's heart stopped._

 _"No, no! NO!" He shouted, starting chest compressions on Barry. Joe had started chest compressions on Sebastian, desperately trying to get his heart beating again._

"Sebastian?" James asks, finally looking up at him.

"Hi James." Sebastian sighs.

"Sebastian, none of this is real, you do know that, _don't you_?" James asks.

"Maybe it can be." Sebastian breathes.

"Seb, no! This is our chance to end the script!" Barry shrieks.

"Barry?" James asks, looking up at him too.

"This isn't real, but it can be. Come with me James." Sebastian offers.

" _No_ Sebastian." James protests.

"Please." He begs, tears pouring from his eyes.

"You need to go be with the people that you love, out there, in the real world." James sighs.

"Sebastian, please, you can't stay here." Barry pleads.

"I know." Sebastian speaks, slowly walking towards Barry.

"Come on, let's go home." Barry smiles, walking through the solid white door as they closed it, watching as this world disappears.

Cisco continued the chest compressions on Barry, now switching to rescue breathing as he tries to save him. Joe works on Sebastian until they both started gasping for air, their hearts finally beating again as Cisco and Joe finally relaxed.

"Oh, thank God!" Joe shrieks, watching as Caitlin took over, placing oxygen masks on them both. Slowly they fell asleep, exhausted from being trapped in some fake world, and from their heart stopping.

They didn't wake up until the next day, and that's when Sebastian slowly opened his eyes to see Blaine and Kurt in the room. Slowly, Barry opened his eyes, and that's when he noticed them too.

"Kurt? Blaine?" He asks with confusion.

"I specifically remember saying no dying allowed." Kurt teases.

"You two never make it easy, do ya?" Blaine chuckles.


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian was having a hard time getting to sleep. Something was shifting in the bed, and it wouldn't stop. Something was kicking him, and it was then that he remembered that that something was Barry. Suddenly he was up.

"Barry." Sebastian calls, trying not to spook him.

"Don't hurt her." Barry whimpers, clutching the sheets.

"Barry." Sebastian calls again, a little louder this time.

"No, no, no. Stop!" Barry shouts, clutching Sebastian's leg as hard as he could.

"Barry, _wake up_!" Sebastian calls, shaking his shoulders as hard as he could. Eventually Barry opened his eyes, gasping for air as sweat covered his forehead.

"Hey, hey easy, _easy_ Barry. You're okay. Everything is okay now." Sebastian calls, gently grabbing his hand to ground Barry. Eventually Barry calms down, until he sees the scratches on Sebastian's leg.

"Oh, my God your leg! I'm so sorry!" Barry shrieks, flashing over to the bathroom to get the medical supplies. Once he had that he returned to the bedroom, tending to the scratches on Sebastian's leg. Sebastian hissed in pain from the peroxide, and that's when Barry wrapped his leg.

"You were screaming in your sleep. Want to talk about it?" Sebastian asks, gently running his fingers through Barry's hair.

"No." Barry answered simply. Sebastian nodded, grabbing the hairbrush from the nightstand.

"Sit back." Sebastian ordered, watching as Barry got closer. Slowly he ran his fingers through Barry's hair, brushing through the tangles as Barry slowly relaxed.

"You ever had your hair brushed by someone else? It's pretty relaxing." Sebastian asks.

"Mm." Barry breathes, slowly closing his eyes as he relaxed his shoulders.

"You think you can go back to sleep?" Sebastian asks.

"No, I'm too awake now." Barry answers.

"Want to watch a movie?" Sebastian offers.

"Let's watch the stars instead." Barry smiles.

"Hmm, okay." Sebastian smiles, slowly walking outside as they sat on the bench outside.

"See that one? That's Sargas. It's a scorpion." Barry smiled, pointing to the sky.

"What's that one?" Sebastian asked.

"That's Venus." Barry answered. Sebastian pulled Barry closer, running his fingers through his hair.

"So how are things with you? Are you dating anyone?" Barry asks.

"No, I'm still settling in. What about you?" Sebastian answers.

"Well Iris is currently dating Eddie." Barry sighs.

"What about Cisco?" Sebastian suggests.

"Dude, I don't even know if he likes men, much less if he likes me in that way." Barry informs.

"So, ask him out. The worst he can do is say no." Sebastian chuckles.

"At three in the morning?" Barry scoffs.

"I meant when you go to Star Labs doofus." Sebastian teases.

"So, what was your first time flying like?" Barry asks, wanting to take his mind off the nightmare.

"Oh, man it was a disaster! So, I've just woken up from the coma right?" Sebastian starts.

"Right, and?" Barry asks, wanting him to continue.

"So, I start flapping my wings, and I manage to get about a foot in the air before falling on my ass and breaking my wings." Sebastian recalls. Barry starts laughing, imagining what that must have looked like.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I drank caffeinated coffee after I got my powers?" Barry asks.

"No, what happened?" Sebastian asks, now completely intrigued.

"So, I'm at Jitters, right?" Barry starts.

"Right, and?" Sebastian asks, wanting him to continue.

"Well, I decided to get the strongest coffee, they have because I hadn't slept at all that night, and before I know it, I'm vibrating through the floor." Barry recalls. Sebastian starts laughing, imagining the looks on people's faces when that happened.

"Come on, let's get inside." Barry calls, slowly walking back inside the apartment. Once they were inside, Barry decides to go back to sleep.

It was early the next morning when Barry and Sebastian slowly woke up.

"Well, we should probably get to work." Sebastian states, getting dressed. Barry had already gotten dressed and that's when he starts running.

"Want to go out for breakfast before work? We still have an hour before we have to be there." Barry asks.

"Sure, it beats the shitty food at the station." Sebastian smiles, flying to Jitters as Barry runs there. Once they got there, Barry walks inside to find Iris on a date with Eddie.

"Oh, come on! Seriously?" Barry whines. Of all the people he could have run into, why did it have to be those two?

"Let's just ignore them." Sebastian suggests, walking up to the counter.

"Hi can I get a Ham and Cheese Croissant, and four Spinach, Feta and Cage Free Egg White Breakfast Wraps? Also, some Black and Green Tea? Thanks!" Sebastian orders. It was about forty minutes later when they handed him the order. After that, he sat down, handing the breakfast wraps and green tea to Barry. After twenty minutes, they were done eating, and that's when they headed to work.

When they got to work, Barry didn't even have time to settle in before he was greeted by Eddie.

"Barry, Sebastian, bank robbery in progress at Cunningham and Sampere. Come on, you're riding with me today." Eddie called, getting into one of the vans as Sebastian and Barry sat in the back.

"So, what do you guys think of this Flash and Vulture guy? Personally, I think they're both a nuisance." Eddie asks. Barry tries not to start laughing at that statement.

"Well, they're out there saving people, how can that be a bad thing?" Barry asks.

"Well, if you ask me, law enforcement is doing a shitty job." Sebastian scoffs. Eventually they get to the bank, and that's when Barry stared in confusion. Everyone was attacking each other, trying to kill each other.

"What the hell?" Eddie asks, staring at the utter chaos. It was then that Barry noticed a man with sunglasses in the back of all this chaos, just standing in the shadows. That was when Barry flashed over to him, hoping to take him down. Instead the man removed his sunglasses, his eyes turning blood red as he used his powers on Barry.


	10. Chapter 10

When Barry stared at the blood red eyes staring back at him, all he could feel was anger. Flashing out of the bank, he vibrates his way to the inside of the vault.

"Don't _move_." A voice orders, pressing a gun to his back. Barry vibrates, forcing the gun to fall to the floor as he uses his free hand to grip their neck. Barry listens to the suspect gasp for air. Why did he have a no kill policy anyway? All Barry wanted to do was snap the suspect's neck. He couldn't though, he had to let him go.

Eventually Barry lets the suspect go when the suspect started turning blue.

" _Don't_ come back here." He growls, anger in his voice. That was all the suspects needed as they ran away from the building. Barry also ran outside the building, the only thought on his mind being: _kill, kill, kill._

Eventually he finds his way to Starling City, and that's when he races into the Arrow cave.

"Christ! Barry! A little warning next time, please?" Felicity shrieks, picking up the papers again. It was then that she noticed the anger in his eyes.

"Barry?" She asks, cautiously approaching him.

" _Don't_." He warns, flashing away from her.

"Barry, what's wrong?" She asks.

"Whammied." Barry gasps, trying to fight off the anger, and failing.

"What can I do?" Felicity asks.

"You can run." Barry smirks, losing control as he flashed away. Barry finds himself on a roof, and that's when he finally finds Oliver. _Oh, this is going to be fun._ He thinks, and that's when he flashes by him, grabbing his arm as he twists. Oliver screams in pain, and that's when he kicks Barry, knocking him to the ground.

"What the _hell, Barry_?" Oliver growls, forcing him up from the ground. It was then that he noticed the look in Barry's eyes.

"Barry?" Oliver asked with concern. Barry flashed off again, not bothering to slow down as he ran. He was going faster than he ever had. Eventually he finds his way to a criminal hide out, and that's when he decides to throw them all at the wall as hard as he can.

Barry gasps when an arrow hits his neck. Suddenly his vision went black, and he collapsed, completely unconscious.

"Sorry bro, I can't let you out there like this." Sebastian apologizes, flying Barry back to Star Labs. When Sebastian got back to Star Labs, it was then that he noticed that something was wrong. Sebastian's temperature had skyrocketed, and that's when he collapsed, his wings appearing as soon as he fell.

"SEBASTAIN!" Cisco shrieks, running to his side.

"Man, what's wrong?" Cisco calls, helping him up from the floor. It was then he felt the sweltering temperature covering his body.

"Caitlin!" He shrieks, and that's when Caitlin grabs him, throwing him into an ice bath as she tries to get his temperature down. Barry slowly opens his eyes to find himself locked in the pipeline.

"What the _hell_ Cisco!" He screams.

"I'm sorry Barry, but until we can snap you out of this, you have to stay here." Cisco apologizes.

"Let me _go_ Cisco!" Barry screams, slamming his fist against the cage. Cisco sighs, closing the door behind him as he leaves Barry down there.

"Wells, you've got to do something. We can't leave him down there!" Cisco pleads.

"I read somewhere that certain colors can affect people in certain ways. Let's try flashing blue lights in his face, maybe we can shock him out of this." Wells suggests.

"Thank you Wells!" Cisco smiles, grabbing the blue led lights he would often use when he was feeling stressed. Slowly he walked down to the pipeline, walking inside Barry's cell as he turned on the blue strobe lights. Barry watched as blue lights started flashing at him, and that's when his vision faded to blue. Eventually Barry could feel the metahuman's influence wear off, and that's when he slowly relaxed.

"Oh, please turn that off. It hurts my eyes." Barry complains.

"Sorry Barry." Cisco apologizes, turning off the strobe lights.

"Did I hurt anyone?" Barry asks, afraid of the answer.

"I don't know." Cisco answers.

"Great." Barry sighs.

"Um Cisco?" Barry asks.

"Yeah Barry?" Cisco asks.

"Please tell me you didn't lock us in." Barry pleads.

"Oops?" Cisco apologizes, having forgotten that the cells locked from the inside.

"HELP! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Barry shouts, now completely panicking. It was about forty minutes later when Wells freed them from the cell, Barry flashing to the main room as he tried to slow his breathing down. Caitlin had hooked Sebastian up to the machines, hoping to figure out what was wrong.

"Is he okay?" Barry asks.

"I'm not sure. His feathers keep falling out." Caitlin admits. It was then that Barry chuckled.

"Aw, he's molting!" He coos.

"Barry, it's not something to coo over." Sebastian complains.

"My big bro is molting for the first time! It's adorable!" Barry teases.

It was then that Sebastian receives a phone call.

"Bas, your phone. Want me to answer it?" Barry asks.

"Who is it?" Sebastian asks.

"It's Kurt." Barry answers.

"Go ahead." Sebastian tells him, and that's when Barry hands him the phone.

"Hey roadrunner what's up?" Kurt asks.

"Really? Roadrunner?" Sebastian scoffs.

"Well, I can't call you Meerkat anymore can I?" Kurt teases.

"It's Vulture." Sebastian tells him.

"How are you anyway?" Kurt asks.

"Apparently, I'm molting." Sebastian answers.

"I'm sorry, did you say _molting_?" Kurt asks, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, Kurt. I'm molting." Sebastian answers.

"I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" Kurt asks.

"No, not really." Sebastian answers. It was then that he fell asleep.

"Bas? Are you still there?" Kurt asks. Kurt chuckles when he starts snoring.

"Goodnight Bas." He chuckles, hanging up the phone. It was the next day when Sebastian decides to get a tattoo. To start off, he starts with the back of his neck. The back of Sebastian's neck had two butterflies, one black, and one red.

 **A/N: Originally, I wanted to write a fight scene between Oliver, Sebastian, and Whammied Barry, but I don't know how to write a fight scene, so I decided against it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian was flying over the city as he checked for anyone that might need saving, when he noticed a very confused, presumably homeless man walking around in circles in a parking garage. Slowly, he landed in the garage, walking over towards the man to check on him. Suddenly, the man turns around, and his body catches on fire.

"Holy shit!" Sebastian screams, backing up into a car as he stared at the man, in shock. _Holy shit he's on fire! How is he not hurt?_

"Sir, are you okay? Do you need some help?" Sebastian calls, and that's when the man shoots Sebastian with fire. _Thank God Cisco made this suit flame resistant or that would have hurt like hell._

"Leave…me…alone." The man growls, limping away from the garage. Sighing, Sebastian leaves the garage and decides to continue flying. Eventually he comes across a dark red streak running around, and that's when he decides to chase the streak.

Sebastian could keep up with Barry, but this speedster's speed was something else. This guy was way faster than him and Barry combined, and it was hurting his wings to keep up with him. Eventually Sebastian's wings grew too tired, and that's when he finds himself falling face first into a football field.

"Vulture what's going on? Your flying is erratic, are you okay?" Caitlin calls. Sebastian was in too much pain to reply, and that's when he passes out from the pain.

"Where's Sebastian is he okay?" Cisco asks, staring at the monitor. Sebastian hasn't moved in a couple minutes after moving erratically, and it's starting to worry the team.

"He's on a college football field." Caitlin answers. Suddenly Wells wheels into the room to see Caitlin and Cisco worriedly staring at the monitor.

"Hey guys, what's going on? Why do you look so worried?" He asked.

"Something's wrong with Sebastian. He was flying erratically, but now he isn't moving at all." Caitlin explains.

"Maybe we should send Barry after him." Cisco suggests.

"Good idea. Flash! Go find Vulture will ya? He's at the football field in the local community college off main street." Wells calls. Nodding, Barry starts running, following Well's directions. It was about three minutes later when Barry arrives at the field.

"Vulture are you here?" Barry calls, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

"Vulture! Where is he?" He asks, slowly walking around the field. When Barry gets to the bleachers, it was then he finds Sebastian, completely unconscious.

"Bas!" He calls, racing over to him.

"Bas wake up!" He calls, frantically shaking him. When Sebastian still didn't open his eyes, that's when Barry drapes him over his shoulder, racing him back to Star Labs.

"You found him-wait what happened? Is he okay?" Cisco asked with concern as Barry placed him on one of the cots. Caitlin hooked him up to the machines, being careful not to tangle them in Sebastian's wings.

"I don't know. When I found him, he was unconscious in a football field." Barry answered.

"What's with him anyway? He was flying so erratically, it was almost like something was chasing him." Caitlin asked.

"Maybe it's the man in yellow. He's been chasing me for a while." Barry suggests. It was about three hours later when Sebastian opened his eyes.

"Welcome back." Barry greets, helping him sit up.

"Dude, what happened?" Cisco asks with concern.

"I don't know. I was chasing this speedster but I couldn't keep up with him like I can with Barry." Sebastian answers.

"Was it the man in yellow?" Barry asks.

"Yeah, I think so." Sebastian admits.

"We need to come up with a way to trap this guy. I don't like the idea of a crazy ass speedster out there." Sebastian demands.

"I think we can fashion an electronic barrier, right? We set up a ton of super capacitors. We smooth out the inflection points, and voila... a kick-ass force field to trap the opposite Flash. That was me testing out a name. What do you think?" Cisco suggests.

"Sounds like a plan. Now about the name. What do you think about The Reverse Flash?" Sebastian asks.

"Works for me." Cisco smiles.

"Is that soot?" Caitlin asks.

"Yeah, I was flying around the city when I found this guy. He was very confused so I went to check on him, and when I did, he burst into flames and attacked me. The thing is, he wasn't burning." Sebastian explains.

"Well, we'll have to track this guy down. Can't have him and the Reverse Flash running loose." Wells comments.

"Why don't we focus on catching the reverse Flash for now?" Cisco sighs. When Barry and Sebastian walked into work the next day, they were pulled aside by Eddie.

"Barry, Sebastian I need your help." Eddie tells them.

"Okay, what is it?" Barry asks. Slowly, Eddie pulls out a ring.

"So, I'm thinking about proposing to Iris, but I'm not sure of where I want to do it." Eddie informs. Barry couldn't believe his ears. How can he possibly expect him to give him advice on how to propose to the person that he's had a crush on since they were kids?

"Excuse me." Barry mutters, walking off as he puts his phone to his ear, pretending to take a phone call before he flashes off to his lab, closing the door behind him.

"Is there a favorite place that she likes to take you to? Maybe you could propose to her there?" Sebastian suggests.

"You know that's actually some good advice. Thanks, Smythe!" Eddie smiles, putting the ring back in his pocket as he walks away. When Eddie walked away, Sebastian follows Barry to his lab to find him sobbing on the floor.

"Barry? Why are you crying?" Sebastian asks, sitting next to him on the floor.

"I was too late. I was going to tell her about my feelings tonight and now I'm too late." Barry sobs.

"Have you considered asking Cisco out? It couldn't hurt." Sebastian asks, pulling Barry in for a hug.

"I don't know how." Barry admits.

"You say: Hey Cisco would you like to start dating?" Sebastian tells him.

"That's it? Wow, that's easy." Barry chuckles. Eventually he manages to stand up, and that's when he and Sebastian gets to work. 


	12. Chapter 12

It was about a week later when Sebastian got another tattoo. The front of his neck had blue feathers, followed by a lightning bolt. Now that he had these tattoos, it was time to meet Captain Cold. He had been tracking the criminal for a while, and today he had decided to stop by a bar. Opening his wings, Sebastian decides to fly there. Once he landed, he closed his wings, watching as they disappeared. Slowly, he walked inside the bar, sitting next to Snart.

"Come to see me so soon Barry? What our antics weren't enough for you? Also, since when did you have tattoos?" Snart greets, thinking that Sebastian was Barry.

"Listen, I need your help. I don't have time to deal with your snarky attitude." Sebastian snaps.

"Damn, all you had to do was ask. What's eating you kid?" Snart scoffs. _What the hell is Barry's problem? I've never seen the kid act like this._

"There's this crazy ass speedster chasing me, and I need you to take him down." Sebastian tells him.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Snart asks.

"I lure him to the place he chased me to, you follow, and when he gets there, you shoot him." Sebastian explains.

"By the way, I'm not Barry. I'm Sebastian Smythe, his twin brother." Sebastian tells him.

"Scarlet has a brother? Huh, didn't see that coming." Snart admits.

"Let's go." Sebastian calls, walking outside, and out of eyeshot. Once he did that, he opened his wings.

"Damn kid. So, what now?" Snart asks.

"You follow me." Sebastian states, walking over to Snart's car as he watched Snart get in. It was then that Sebastian flew to the football field that the Reverse Flash had lured him too. Slowly, Snart got out of the car, holding the cold gun. Soon enough the Reverse Flash showed up, and that's when Snart shot him with the cold gun. When Snart shot him, the Reverse Flash fell, and that's when Sebastian smirks.

"Finally, you bastard, I caught you." Sebastian growls, taking off his mask. When Sebastian saw his face, he froze in shock.

"How? How the fuck is Harrison Wells the Reverse Flash?" He shrieks.

"Oh, poor, poor Sebastian. It was so fun toying with you." He chuckles, vibrating his body as he frees himself from the cold gun's residue. It was then that he grabbed Sebastian by the neck, running into Star Labs.

"NO! Let him go!" Barry shouts, running towards him. Reverse Flash lets Sebastian go, and that's when he runs over to Cisco, vibrating his hand through his heart. When he killed Cisco, Barry runs out of Star Labs, and that's when he finds himself running faster than he ever has.

It was then that Sebastian chases after him.

When Barry runs, he and Sebastian end up running through a breach, back in time.

"Oh, my head hurts." Sebastian whines. It was then that Barry notices the date.

"Wait, look at the date." Barry comments.

"Dude! We're totally in back to the future right now! You ran back in time a day ago!" Sebastian shrieks.

"Wait, that means that Cisco is alive, doesn't it?" Barry asks.

"Presumably yes. You know what this means don't you?" Sebastian asks.

"We have to kill The Reverse Flash." Barry sighs.

"Let's go." Sebastian calls, opening his wings. Once he did that, Barry and Sebastian go to the football field, waiting for him to show.

Eventually Reverse Flash showed.

"How? How did you know I was coming here?" He shouts. Barry ran over to him, vibrating his hand as he shoved it through the Reverse Flash's heart.

"That's for killing my best friend." Barry growls, removing his mask. When he saw his face, Barry gasped.

"Oh, right, I was going to tell you. The Reverse Flash was Harrison Wells." Sebastian remembers.

"I don't understand, _how_?" Barry asks.

"You got me there. Come on, let's get to Star Labs. Shit, you're covered in blood." Sebastian notices. It was then that Barry and Sebastian changed into their suits.

"Hey, what's going on? Guys?" Cisco calls in the ear pieces.

"Yeah, we're… we're here." Barry calls.

"What happened? Why'd you stop?" Cisco asks with concern.

"We're just a little disoriented." Sebastian tells him.

"Well, you need to make up some time, guys. You better hurry up." Cisco tells them.

"Hurry?" Sebastian asks with confusion.

"For what?" Barry asks, equally confused.

"Hurry, as in get to Cunningham and Sampere?" Cisco reminds them.

"What are you talking about? We were there, yesterday!" Sebastian informs him.

"What are you talking about? You gotta go!" Cisco shrieks, and that's when they flew, and ran inside the area. Sebastian and Barry put on mirrored sunglasses, running outside the building as they changed into civilian clothing. Once they were changed, they put the sunglasses back on, walking inside. Like they expected, the place was in utter chaos as the people inside attacked each other. Flashing over to the guy, Barry watches as he tries to use his powers on him. Barry chuckles when the mirrored sun glasses turn the metas power back on him.

"Why didn't we think of this in the first place?" Barry mutters, dragging him over to Joe as he puts the cuffs on him.

"Mirrored sun glasses. Smart." Joe comments.

"Let's just get this guy to the station." Sebastian orders, getting in the van as they strapped the guy in the back. Once they were there, Joe took the guy down to the meta human cells. It was then that Barry and Sebastian walked inside the precinct. When Barry walked inside, Eddie smacked him square in the jaw.

"Stay away from Iris." Eddie growls, walking away from Barry. _Oh, that does it dipshit!_ Sebastian thinks, walking over to Eddie as he punches him as hard as he can, knocking him to the ground.

"Touch him again, and I won't _stop_. Got it?" He growls, walking past Eddie as he joins Barry in his lab.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Sebastian threatens.

"Sebastian, we already killed Harrison Wells, we can't kill Eddie too." Barry protests.

"If he touches you again, I _will_ kill him!" Sebastian screams.

 **A/N: Before you yell at me, yes I know that Harrison Wells wasn't revealed at this point, but this story is an AU. If you want 100% canon, might I suggest watching the show instead?**


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Barry and Sebastian go down to Jitters. Slowly, Eddie walks in, and starts to walk over to Barry. Within seconds, Sebastian gets in front of Eddie.

"I _told_ you that if you touch him again, I won't stop. I would suggest that you _leave him alone_. Or do you want me to get a restraining order Eddie?" Sebastian growls.

"Sebastian, back off a bit, will you?" Barry calls.

"Fine, but if you touch him again, I will get a restraining order." Sebastian threatens, moving out of the way. Barry and Sebastian stared in confusion when Eddie pulls Barry into a hug.

"I'm so sorry pal. It's not like me to hit anyone. I don't know what came over me." Eddie apologizes.

"Thank…you?" Barry mumbles, confused on why he wasn't angry anymore.

"You poor things. I had no idea." Iris greets, joining them with Caitlin.

"Um... what exactly did you have no idea about?" Barry asks.

"I was just explaining to Iris and Eddie about your Lightning Psychosis." Caitlin informs.

"Our…what?" Barry asks with confusion. _Ugh, not another bullshit diagnosis. I had enough of that when Barry and I were kids._ Sebastian thinks.

"Your Lightning Psychosis. How your recent odd behavior is a side effect of being struck by lightning. Mood swings, sudden outbursts of affection, and other lapses in judgment." Caitlin explains.

"They have had all those things. Barry told me had ESP." Iris admits.

"Yeah, it's a very uncommon neurological phenomenon. We're really, only just now starting to research in kerauno-medicine. That's why they've been spending so much time at Star Labs." Caitlin smiles.

"I just... I wish that one of you would've told me." Iris sighs.

"And have you believing in another bullshit diagnosis? Thanks, but no thanks." Sebastian growls.

"We're just glad you're getting help." Eddie informs.

"So, we're good?" Barry asks.

"Yeah, we're good." Eddie tells him.

"So, coffee?" Iris offers.

"God no. Americans can't make a good Courvoisier. No offense. I will take some tea though." Sebastian answers.

"Make it two." Barry tells her, and that's when he sits at a table with four chairs, Sebastian sitting next to him.

"So, I just noticed, new tattoo. I like it." Barry smiles.

"My maman would have killed me if she saw these when I was a teen." Sebastian chuckles. After forty minutes Iris and Eddie join them as they handed Barry and Sebastian their drinks.

"So, Sebastian, Barry, how's work?" Eddie asks.

"Boring as hell. All I get to do is translate documents. At least Barry gets to do cool stuff." Sebastian answers.

"Be glad you don't get to do what I do. I'll never un-see some of the shit that I've seen." Barry tells him. Sebastian feels his mind slipping. _No, no not now, please! It's been a month since this shit happened!_

"No!" He shouts, his mind back on the day that he had found out about Karofsky's suicide attempt.

"It was supposed to be a harmless _joke_! He wasn't supposed to _try to do that!_ " Sebastian shouts.

"Sebastian, what are you talking about?" Eddie asks with confusion. _Shit, he's slipped._ Barry realizes.

"Sebastian, it's _okay_. This happened a long time ago. Karofsky is okay now." Barry speaks, grabbing his hand as he tries to ground him. Slowly, these words get through to him.

"Sebastian?" Iris asks with both confusion and concern.

"What the hell just happened?" Eddie asks with confusion.

"Another side effect of being struck by lightning. I sometimes have memory relapses." Sebastian explains.

"Are they always like that?" Eddie asks.

"Unfortunately. Although, this hasn't happened in a month, not counting right now, of course." Sebastian sighs, drinking his tea.

Suddenly, Barry's phone rings.

"Excuse me." Barry mutters, walking outside to take the call.

"Hello?" Barry asks.

"Barry heeeeeeey." Blaine slurs.

"Are you _drunk?_ " Barry asks.

"Come on, I'm booreeed. Hey, you wanna fuck?" Blaine asks.

"Maybe when you're sober, and you know, not a married man." Barry answers.

"Aw you're not fun. Pleeeassseee?" Blaine whimpers.

"No. Bye Blaine." Barry growls, hanging up the phone. _What the fuck was that?_ Barry sighs, scratching his head in confusion as he returns to Iris, Sebastian, and Eddie.

"Everything okay?" Eddie asks.

"Yeah, just a friend who was way too drunk to be calling me." Barry sighs.

"Then why don't you go make sure they get home okay?" Iris demands.

"Now Iris, I may be amazing, but I can't go two thousand, four hundred-forty-one miles in one night." Barry tells her.

"Oh. Wait, where do they live?" Iris asks with confusion.

"New York." Barry answers simply.

"You never talk to me anymore. There's this whole other side to your life that I don't know about." Iris complains.

"I just don't feel like talking to you right now. Sorry." Barry lies. The truth is, Joe had asked both him and Sebastian to keep their powers a secret. It was then that Sebastian's phone rings. A call from Captain Singh.

"Excuse me." Sebastian mutters, walking outside as he takes the call.

"Hey Captain. What can I do for you?" Sebastian asks.

"I know it's your day off and everything, but do you think you can translate for us? We've got a woman here that doesn't speak a word of English, and all she seems to speak is French." David asks.

"Yeah. I'll come down as soon as I can." Sebastian answers, hanging up the phone as he returns to the table.

"I'm so sorry, I just got called into work. We'll talk later, okay?" Sebastian apologizes, walking outside as he gets out of eyeshot. Once he was out of eyeshot, he opens his wings as he flies down to the precinct. Once he gets there, he makes his wings disappear, and that's when he walks inside to the main office.

"Ah, Smythe. Thanks for coming in. She's just over there." David calls, leading him to the woman. Sebastian's eyes widened when he saw her.

"Maman? _When did you get to the states?"_ He asks, sitting next to her.

" _It's your father. He's missing."_ She sobs.

" _Okay, can you tell me any details? When was the last time you'd seen him?"_ Sebastian asks.

" _It was about two months ago. We were going out to dinner for our anniversary. He'd said that he wasn't feeling well, so I took him home. He went to bed, I woke up the next day, windows were broken, mirrors were shattered, shelves were overturned, and his jacket was torn. Do you think someone might have taken him?"_ She asks.

" _It's highly possible, yes. I'll send out a missing person's, and inform the captain of a possible kidnapping. Don't worry maman, we'll get to the bottom of this."_ Sebastian tells her. It was then that he gives the details to David.


	14. Chapter 14

Sebastian returns to the tattoo parlor, getting another tattoo. His left arm was covered by a large clock. Now that he had this tattoo, he knew that he couldn't delay seeing Henry any longer. Sighing, he walks into his and Barry's apartment, going into their room. Barry had left a visitor's pass for him, in case he ever wanted to visit Henry. Well, he really can't avoid the issue any longer, can he?

Slowly, he grabs the pass, sticking it in his wallet as he walks outside, slowly opening his wings as he flies to Iron Heights. Once he gets close, he closes his wings, and that's when he slowly walks inside.

It was about an hour later when they brought him to see Henry, and that's when he picks up the phone, placing it to his ear so he could talk to him behind the glass.

"Hey Bash" Henry greets.

" _Don't_. Don't call me that." Sebastian growls.

"Sebastian, please! I'm innocent!" Henry shrieks.

"The _hell_ you are! You shoved a knife through my mother's heart in front of Barry. You traumatized both of us, and now I'm starting to _believe_ in his delusions!" Sebastian shouts. Henry sighed. It was obvious that Sebastian didn't believe in him. Why would he? He was taken away when he was eleven. It was about five minutes later when Sebastian was hit by an explosion.

The first thing Sebastian registers is his ears ringing. Someone was yelling at him, calling his name. Next, was the blinding pain. Slowly, he closes his eyes. It was about ten minutes later when Sebastian felt a harsh hand pulling him up.

"Look at him, he's out of it." James Jesse chuckles, putting cuffs on Sebastian.

"This will be a great bargaining chip. The son of a cop? He'll do anything to get him back." The trickster chuckled, and that's when they kidnap Sebastian, taking him to their hideout.

"No, _no_!" Henry screams, tears pouring from his eyes as he watches them take Sebastian away.

"Barry, there's an explosion at Iron Heights." Caitlin informs.

"This was all a diversion." Barry realizes.

"The prison was the real target. James Jesse, I guess he's tricked us all." Cisco mutters.

"Joe, there's no bomb in the city. It was a diversion so The Trickster could help James Jesse escape." Barry realizes.

"I know." Joe sighs.

"We just got surveillance footage from Iron Heights!" Cisco shrieks.

"Mr. Allen, look, they took a hostage." Martin sighs.

"Well, who did he take? A guard? The warden?" Barry demands.

"No. Your brother." Ronnie answers, and that's when Barry's eyes become cold.

"Where are they?" He growls, anger in his voice at the thought of Sebastian being in trouble.

"You have to admit, that was one _hell_ of a trick." James chuckles.

"I cannot believe we're finally in the same room. I mean, you're my hero." The trickster admits.

"You need a better role model kid." James tells him.

"Why did we bring him along?" The trickster asks, pointing to Sebastian.

"Because his father works for the CCPD. Should we find ourselves in a jam, a cop's son makes an excellent bargaining chip." James answers.

"You really want to wait for the cops to get here?" The trickster scoffs.

"I wouldn't worry too much about what the cops might do to you." James chuckles.

"Really?" The trickster scoffs. Who the hell was this guy anyway? What makes him so cocky?

"If the police can't find you, trust me, The Flash will." James informs.

"There's one thing I don't get. Why did you choose me?" The trickster asks.

"Because I know that you have the strength to fulfill my legacy. It's in your blood kid." James answers.

"Wait, what do you mean in my blood?" The trickster asks with confusion.

"The real reason I tracked you down and groomed you to be the best you could possibly be, Axel... is because I'm your father." James answers.

"We were able to identify the other Trickster. His name's Axel Walker. Apparently, he and James have been corresponding over snail mail for over a decade." Cisco informs.

"I should have _been_ there!" Barry shouts, banging his fists on the table.

"Barry, we're going to find your brother, okay?" Caitlin tries to reassure him.

"Do…do you think he's still alive?" Barry asks, afraid of the answer.

"Yes. Yes, he is. Of course. Jesse only took your bro as leverage. He might be crazy, but he's not stupid." Joe tries to reassure him.

"I can't sit here. Tell me that there's something that I can do!" Barry shouts.

"Bar, worrying isn't helping anybody. We're working on finding him as fast as we can!" Joe shrieks. It was at this point that Barry takes off, grabbing one of the portable cameras in Star Labs as he runs off.

The cameras locate James outside of Gambi Cleaners, and that's when Barry runs over there.

"I knew you'd come." James chuckles.

"Where is he?" Barry demands.

"Ah, ah, ah. That's not how this works kid." James chuckles, wiggling his finger at Barry.

"Do I _look_ like I'm in the mood to be screwed around with right now? Where _is_ he?" Barry shouts.

"So impatient. Tell you what, you bring me the Flash, and maybe then I'll tell you where he is." Jesse chuckles. It was at this point that Barry punches him as hard as he can, knocking him to the ground.

"I'm not screwing around! Tell me where he is _now_!" Barry growls.

"You really care about him. Tell you what, you bring me The Flash and I'll tell you what you want to know." James smirks, and that's when Barry grabs him by the shoulders, digging his fingernails into them. It was at this point that James starts screaming.

"Where _is_ he? I won't ask twice!" Barry growls.

"Okay! Okay, I'll tell you! Please, just _stop_!" James whimpers, and that's when Barry lets go.

"The location, _now._ I won't ask again." Barry warns.

"He's at the old Central City Bank on Main Street." James answers, and that's when Barry takes off.


	15. Chapter 15

When Barry gets to the location, he can't see. The place was pitch black, and there were no windows. It was at this point that Barry starts to feel afraid. It's ridiculous, he's a grown man and he's afraid of what could be lurking in the dark. Still, he had to rescue Sebastian, he couldn't let his fear stop him from doing that.

Being here in the dark made Barry a little envious of Sebastian. Sebastian can see in the dark, and Barry can't. He considers turning on the flashlight on his phone, but it was the fear that stopped him from doing it. What if Sebastian's captors are here? If he turns on the flashlight, then they'll see it, and they may attack. So, he decides to listen to the environment instead.

The first thing he hears is a hum in the background. There's a large clock ticking in the background. Electricity is popping in the background, and water is dripping. Slowly, he follows the sound of the electricity. When he gets closer, the electricity flickers, providing just enough light that Barry can see that Sebastian was chained to a radiator.

"Oh, Sebastian! Hold on, I'll get you out of there!" Barry calls, slowly vibrating his hand through the chains. Once he vibrated his hand through the chains, they fell off, and that's when Barry helped him up from the machine.

"Did they hurt you?" Barry asks. Slowly, Sebastian grabs Barry's hand, leading him outside the bank. Once they were outside, Sebastian opens his wings, flying away from the bank as Barry runs. When they got away from the bank, Sebastian returns to his and Barry's apartment.

"Hey, did they hurt you?" Barry asks again.

"No, they didn't. Are you okay?" Sebastian asks.

"I am now that you're safe." Barry answers. After that, Sebastian goes to sleep, and that's when Barry joins him. It was around six the next morning when Barry wakes up, and that's when he decides to make breakfast for both him and Sebastian. Ten minutes later, Sebastian slowly walks into the room, yawning.

"Morning! Did you sleep okay?" Barry greets, placing the food on the table.

"You made breakfast? How long have you been up?" Sebastian asks, eating the food.

"About ten minutes." Barry answers. It was then that Barry joins him, eating his breakfast as he sits with Sebastian. After ten minutes, they were done eating, and Barry cleans the plates.

"Hey, I'm gonna get going. Maybe I can be early for once." Sebastian tells him.

"You alright? You seem like something's bothering you." Barry asks with concern.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm just not awake yet. Sorry. I'll see you at work?" Sebastian lies.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Barry asks.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Sebastian tells him, and that's when he walks outside, opening his wings as he flies down to his therapist's office. Sebastian hated therapy, but ever since he started believing in Barry's delusions he knew that he needed help. True, he wasn't in the room with Barry when Henry killed her, but it was all over the news, even in Ohio there was a news report the day that Henry killed their mother.

It was about forty minutes later when Sebastian was greeted by his doctor, and that's when they walked into one of the rooms, slowly closing the door as they sat down to talk.

"Hello, Mr. Smythe. My name is doctor Melissa Montgomery. So, what brings you here today?" She asks.

"Please, call me Sebastian." Sebastian pleads.

"Okay, Sebastian. What brings you here today?" She asks.

"When my twin brother Barry was eleven, his mother, or my biological mother, I guess, was murdered by Henry, my biological father. I lived in Ohio with my adopted parents at that time. I wasn't there, of course, but I snuck downstairs to the living room when my parents were sleeping and I turned on the news. They reported about the beloved Dr. Henry Allen that stabbed his wife in the heart.

I met my brother after we both graduated from High School. He invited me down to see the Particle Accelerator go off. Well, that day we were both struck by lightning, and I spent five months in a coma. Barry spent nine months in his coma though.

We talked about that night, and he thinks that some man in yellow killed our mom. I didn't believe him, at first, but now I'm starting to believe him, and I'm scared." Sebastian explains.

"And what about this makes you scared?" She asks.

"Well, that's impossible, right? There was no Particle Accelerator back then." Sebastian answers.

"Okay, but why does that make you scared?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know! I'm just scared all the time!" Sebastian admits.

"It sounds to me like you're experiencing some anxiety. I'm going to prescribe you some Valium and see how it goes from there, okay?" Melissa asks.

"Okay." Sebastian mutters.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me before we wrap up our session?" Melissa asks.

"No, that's it. Thank you." Sebastian smiles.

"You're welcome, Sebastian. Now come on, let's discuss your payment." She tells him, walking to the front desk. After giving them his insurance, Sebastian walks outside the office. Once he was out of eyeshot, he opens his wings and flies down to the nearest pharmacy.

Once he gets there, he closed his wings, walking inside as he gives them the prescription to be filled.

"It'll take an hour. You can wait here if you'd like." The clerk informs.

"Actually, I have to go to work. I'll pick it up sometime tonight." Sebastian tells her, and that's when he walks outside. Once he was out of eyeshot, he flies to work. Once he gets to work, he closes his wings, walking inside. When he walks inside, David pulls him in for a hug.

"Um…" Sebastian mutters, feeling awkward.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay." David smiles, letting him go. After that, Sebastian joins Barry in the lab.


	16. Chapter 16

"What are we going to do about Wells? Someone is bound to notice that he hasn't been seen in a while." Barry asks.

"We act like dumbasses. We're just as shocked about his death as they are." Sebastian answers simply.

"There's one thing I don't get though." Barry starts to say.

"What?" Sebastian asks.

"How could Wells have been a speedster when we were eleven? There was no particle accelerator then. I only traveled back in time one day. He would have had to have traveled back years." Barry asks, still completely confused.

"Do you think we fucked up when we killed him? Do you think we should have questioned him further?" Sebastian wonders.

"He killed Cisco. If I hadn't run back in time, then Cisco would be dead. There was nothing we could do. Yes, I would have loved to question him, but I couldn't live with myself if he killed him." Barry sighs.

"But we still killed him. What happens when his body is found?" Sebastian asks.

"It won't come back to us. Our suits make sure that we don't leave DNA behind. Now, let's get to work." Barry tells him as they go through their papers. It was about ten minutes later when Captain Singh walks in the room, carrying a stack of papers.

"Ah, Allen, Smythe. I'm glad I caught you." David speaks, slowly walking over to them.

"Hey Captain, what brings you here?" Barry asks.

"Harrison Wells was found dead this morning." David answers.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Sebastian shrieks, putting on a shocked act. David puts the pictures on the table.

"When his body was found, forensics said that his heart had been crushed." He informs.

"What? How is that possible?" Barry asks, also putting on an act.

"We don't know. We were hoping you could make sense of it." David sighs.

"Must be a meta with phasing abilities. I'm thinking that they phased their hand through his chest and crushed his heart." Sebastian concludes.

"Jesus Smythe you don't sugar coat things much, do you?" David winces.

"Well, you asked." Sebastian chuckles.

"Do you know where he is now?" Barry asks.

"Star Labs is paying for his funeral. It's on Thursday if you two want to go. I know you two were really close." David informs.

"Thank you, sir. We appreciate it." Sebastian states.

"Anyway, I'm going to let you two get to work." David states, leaving the room as he returns to his office.

"Do you really want to go to his funeral? He killed our mom." Sebastian asks.

"No, but if we don't go then we'll look suspicious." Barry sighs. Sebastian also sighs.

"Damn it you're right." Sebastian sighs, getting to work on translating some more documents. Barry was currently running the evidence about Harrison Wells through the shredder. He needed to destroy all evidence of his death. Next, he would have to destroy the computer records, but that was going to be way harder to do.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asks, sitting closer to Barry.

"We need to get rid of the evidence of Harrison's death. How long will it take before people figure out that we killed him?" Barry wonders, lowering his voice.

"Okay, but they have computer records, shredding the paperwork isn't enough." Sebastian adds.

"Which is why we need to get a hacker to delete the records." Barry insists.

"How? Who? You meet someone you didn't tell me about?" Sebastian asks.

"Easy, we make a post on the hackers' anonymous forum and ask for someone to help us." Barry answers.

"How do you even _know_ about that?" Sebastian shrieks.

"I happen to know the best hacker in the world." Barry smirks.

"Then why not ask her?" Sebastian asks.

"I don't think she would approve." Barry admits.

"Ah." Sebastian says in understanding. Soon enough Barry had shredded all the paper evidence, and that's when he slips the pieces into his bag. Barry grabs papers of a different case. Apparently, people were dying of bee stings around here. The only problem was that there were no stingers left behind.

"Sebastian look at this." Barry calls, handing him the papers. Slowly, Sebastian starts to read the papers. Bees that sting people but no stingers left behind? What?

"I don't get it, if they were bee stings, how could they not have left stingers behind? That's like basic bee biology." Sebastian asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Barry sighs. When the lunch break came around, Sebastian and Barry decided to eat in the main room of the CCPD, where they ran into Eddie and Iris. Barry sighs when he sees them. _Just what I didn't need._

"Have you two heard about this bee case? I can't wrap my head around it." Eddie asks as they sit with them.

"Oh yeah, we can't figure it out either." Barry admits. _Although, I am starting to suspect that a meta was involved._ Barry had decided to get Lo Mein noodles for lunch today. That, and Wonton Soup. Sebastian had decided to get Mexican food. Once their lunch break was done, Iris returns to the CCPN. Sebastian and Barry returned to the lab, and Joe and Eddie got to work. Once their shift was over, Barry and Sebastian head to Star Labs.

"Oh, good you're here!" Cisco sighs with relief.

"We come here every day, but okay." Sebastian chuckles.

"What is it Cisco?" Barry asks.

"There are killer bees in town! Why did it have to be bees? Y'all, I don't do bees. Ain't nobody got time for bees." Cisco panics.

"However, there's something different about these bees." Caitlin adds.

"How so?" Barry asks.

"When a honeybee stings, the stingers are literally torn from their abdomen, and they die, but there were no stingers in the body and no dead bees in the car. Also, a honeybee can only deposit one milligram of apitoxin when it releases its stinger." Caitlin explains.

"And yet, Ms. Kang was found with enough venom in her system to kill a herd of elephants." Martin adds.

"It appears not only is a meta-human controlling these bees, but also increasing their toxicity." He continues.


End file.
